The Sway of Evil
by Tona-Babino
Summary: Sequel to Death of the Joker. Gotham's usual villains are scarce now. With the tide rolling in, bringing forth newer criminals with their own idea of fun. Batman must pull together with his own to stop the deadly new foe from taking over Gotham. temp discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Fierce Reunions

**Authors Note: Alright, it's coming along but here is my sequel to Death of the Joker.I promised myself I would hammer this out, it may be a slow process but it shall happen!**

 **Things to know; You should probably read my previous story, Death of the Joker. and by probably, meaning yes do it. Also this is preboot. Somewhere ending after the return of Bruce, not sure if Batman Inc will have happened or not.**

 **And without further ado enjoy!**

 *****I also updated DoJ just the prologue cus it kept bugging me.**

 **Warning for ALL chapters; DC related characters belong rightfully to DC, this is just a fanfic made by a lonely robin fangirl living in a lonely world.**

* * *

 **The Sway of Evil**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Fierce Reunions**

Stephanie Brown crashed into the wall, shock written all over her body. She had been simply coming back from making a small trip to the grocery store when her assailant advanced.

He was quick, he wore all black so she assumed her was a ninja of some sorts. He slipped a sword out and swung it into the air to strike her.

She ducked, rolled and threw the nearest object she could potentially use as a weapon close to her.

Now it was his turn to be surprised. The four litre jug struck him in the face, and splattered the ground with the white fluid.

He snarled but she aimed a good kick then stomped on the wrist that held is sword. she kicked it away from him as he kneed her in the groin area.

She groaned but managed to get herself up faster then he expected. She grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him down to her fallen level. He turned himself to kick her only to find himself pinned, a knife to his throat.

'So, tell me who you are and what the fuck you want from me? she demanded.

He grinned, 'Fine, but at least let me sit up, Girl Wonder.'

Stephanie's eyes widened in shock; she was floored, to the point where she allowed him to sit up, mind you, she was still sitting on his lower half.

'How do you know who I was?' she whispered.

'It's merely a game, you know one where-' his voice cut off into a cry and Stephanie barely managed to roll off of him to avoid the bullet that shot through his neck. Her shoulder winced in pain as it grazed and she looked up, knife in hand, at where the shot came from.

A figure was on the lower roof to a building nearby. He wore a dark trench coat buttoned up and large black shades. His blonde hair glowing in the sunlight.

Because it was fucking three in the afternoon.

'Who are you?' She screamed. He didn't raised his gun but easily answered, his voice clear as day.

'Gotham has recently lost some key players of the night.' The man said, he had a soft voice, it almost seemed familiar to her. But not enough to place a name.

'So you decided to move in?' She supplied standing now. He gave a grin and spoke once more.

'Well yes, I figured why not start with a game? Catch the birdies and make them hurt. let the city see you are just like the scum you try to put away.' He said. He gave a sly smirk.

She tried to launch herself towards him, but he was gone within seconds after making a shot towards her already injured arm. She had barely a reaction time as the shot hit, she felt the pain and with a groan hit the ground.

Stephanie groaned moments later, no cops had arrived yet and she managed to get herself upwards. Her arm was hit but it didn't seem that bad. She paused and knelt, feeling woozy now but she placed a hand at the ninja, to see if he was alive. But she knew he wasn't. So she fled, took off down an alley. Once some distance was put between her and the body she pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial. She didn't even realize which selection she made, her eyes glued to the red on her hands.

She choked back tears as her body slid down the wall, and the gruff voice sounded on the other end, but that moment, she knew she was _safe._

* * *

Cassandra had been reading. She had felt pride upon returning that her ability to read and speak had grown immensely. Even being in Hong Cong, old audio books she had scoured from the manor, lulled her to sleep. Her lips forming the words as the voice read to her.

She was listening to one now as her head slipped from her palms and onto the table.

A figure stood before chuckling softly as he slipped the head phones from her ears. Tossing them aside he gently lifted her into his arms, bridal style and carried her towards the bed.

She had been visiting his apartment more so after her own patrol up until more frequently now. She instead would somehow end up on a roof top in his area near the end of the rounds waiting. He would follow her back to the manor. He still avoided the place during the daytime, but often would find his extra clothing and personal items arriving in her bedroom. He suspected good old Alfred.

Her hair kept above the shoulders in a neat bob, was messily fanning out against the soft pillow. Her chest gently lifted with each breath she made in her sleep. Her eyes fluttering gently with whatever she was dreaming about.

He sighed and stood. He had come back from his own patrol, of his own side of town, towards the Narrows. Stripping into more comfortable pyjamas, Jason placed his gear quietly in the closet before laying down on the bed himself. His last visit with Bruce, they had agreed upon giving a small area for Jason alone to patrol. He would there, do as he please and run crime the way he does. It took a lot of arguing but it seemed for the best, and to keep at least some of an image for himself as the Red Hood.

His hand laid on his cigarette package and took a glance towards the helmet laying on the top of his gear pile. The red glittered almost demoniacally back at him.

He chucked the package in the closet as well and went to slid the door closed.

* * *

Although the earlier morning was nearing, and most vigilantes were ending their own rounds, a solitary figure hurried along the shadows of the city.

It did not take long for him to return to the head quarters. His jacket soon was thrown off revealing him in a simple black shirt and slacks. As he entered the main room, his glasses went from shades back to their usual form.

He entered the room where they met, he stood in the centre of a ring of chairs that held faces, looking at him expectantly.

'I had to take a detour.' He explained to the crowd, 'One of our members sadly could not wait and got killed in action.'

'So.' One person, a man with a thick Italian accent said, 'What now?'

'I am gathering a few more key players into our midst, then we play the game.' he said, giving a grin. He slung the rifle from his shoulder to the wall closest to him before speaking again, 'A game where we end Batman, and take Gotham as our own!'

* * *

It was one thing Jason never got used to, was waking up with a pair of dark eyes watching him. It was dinner time and the manor was erupt with noise, annoying noise. He groaned as Cassandra merely continued silently watching him, a small smile playing on her lips.

'What are you thinking about baby bat?' he murmured, pressing his face to her neck, inhaling her delightful scent. Cass sighed as an answer and he trailed kisses upwards along her neck and jaw, until he kissed her on the lips.

Of course the door would open at that moment, Jason groaned as he rolled off of her and sat up, a pair of bright eyes and blonde hair bouncing before them.

'Whoops, was assuming it would just be her in here.' Stephanie chuckled. Her arm bandaged.

'What's up?' Cass asked. She was then on alert seeing the wrapped arm and bruise starting on Stephanie's forehead.

'Emergency meeting in the cave.' Stephanie said, Jason groaned and groped the floor for his pants, thankfully he still had his boxers on. And Cass was still in her pyjamas.

'Here Bad Boy Wonder.' Stephanie said tossing him his pants. He wondered how they got that far towards the door.

'We'll be down in a moment.' Cass said.

'Yeah, and don't bypass through the kitchen. Alfred has food and drinks down in the cave, in less Dick ate it all.' Stephanie said, 'Or you wanna, you know, eat something else.' She winked and shut the door behind her.

Jason grumbled as he slipped his pants back on and grabbed his shirt, he glanced at Cass who had yet to get dressed. He gave a quirk of an eyebrow at her innocent stare.

'What is it?'

' _Bad Boy Wonder_.' She repeated, a wide grin tugging on her lips.

Jason cursed and threw a blouse at her. Stephanie would pay for this.

They entered the cave together to find it buzzing. Dick and Babs chatting in one corner. Bruce talking quietly to Alfred. Stephanie was beside Damian who merely ignored her and gave his attention to Titus.

Jason hated the cave. It was too cold and gave him too many memories he wished the pit had made him forget. He easily accepted Alfred's outstretched cup of tea. Cass meanwhile snagged an apple from a nearby bowl and sat beside Stephanie. Jason leaned against the wall nearest to Dick.

'Stephanie was attacked.' Bruce began with preamble. Since recent he had grown used to Jason's appearances at the manor. Jason still kept his apartment but frequent the manor (mostly for Cass of course, and to spar occasionally). But Stephanie's sudden appearance had them on edge. To make matters more serious, Barbara was on her other side as well.

'By some unknown ninja.' Stephanie continued, 'had the upper hand and was about to get the scoop but a sniper took him out. Young, probably my age roughly, blonde, blue eyes and rocks a trench coat like a loser.'

Dick sipped his coffee, 'Did he say anything as to why?' he then asked.

Stephanie shook her head, 'Except...the shooter said it was game. Other dude claimed the city was going to be his since some of the big players are gone now.'

'I assume he means Dent, Scarecrow, the Joker, Harley, and Hatter.' Bruce said as Babs wheeled to the computer and brought up several other files.

'There was also a recent break out from Arkham.' She said typing quickly, 'Ivy, Bane and Professor Pyg escaped. Bane was found injured later on but he won't give up who did it.'

'So some loser wants to take a bite out of Gotham, he does know there's more of us then them?' Jason said.

'Well,' Stephanie said, all eyes turned to her, 'I may have left out one bit until now.' She paused feeling her heart rate increase.

'Spit it out.' Bruce growled.

'I was called Girl Wonder.' Stephanie mumbled. She looked now even more uneasy. From Jason learned fairly recently, she had been a temporary robin as well, and ended up nearly dying as well as having her own trouble with the bat.

Then there was silence.

'You haven't been girl wonder in years though...' Barbara said slowly. She turned back to the computer and brought up footage from the nearby traffic light to where Stephanie was attacked.

'I might be able to get something from this, your attacker picked a good vantage point where the camera don't hit.' she said.

'And you were in civilian clothing.' Dick added, 'this isn't good if they knew who you were.'

'Someone coming after Robin's.' Jason said, 'sounds stupid. Don't they know they'll get wrecked?'

Damian tutted as Bruce watched as Barbara brought up a grainy shot of a figure, wearing something bulky, leaping to the nearest rooftop from another.

'He looks like he's hiding something.'

'Sniper rifle.' Jason and Stephanie both said at the same time.

Bruce sighed, 'Well our best course of action is too keep patrols close together, try to draw them out again.' he turned to Stephanie, 'when you're able to I'd like you to join as well.'

Stephanie looked shocked but agreed.

Jason then looked at Stephanie, 'Think you could remember the model of the gun? Could look into that angle too. I've got some lock down on most gun trafficking now.'

Dick snorted beside him and Jason merely shrugged.

'Sure.' Stephanie said, 'I can try.'

'Should we tell Tim?' Cass now said. Beside her Jason laughed, 'Obviously they're in Gotham, I think Tim's probably the safest one being half way across the country.'

'I will call Master Timothy this evening.' Alfred said giving a disapproving look towards Jason.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

**Chapter 2: Familiar Faces**

She had no idea what she was doing back in this horrible city. Gotham was jinxed for her. Even with _him_ gone. She sighed as she stepped off the subway and headed towards the exit stairwell. Her blonde hair was much longer now, and in a long braid down nearly past her bra strap. She wore a simple beige dress and light blue cardigan over top, bag slung on one shoulder.

She paused outside the busy street to a nearby vendor and grabbed a hot dog. Scarfing it down she walked through the city. She was glad her mask was long gone and her glasses hid her true self to those around her.

her true, _former_ self.

She however only though so far through, she still needed to find an apartment. Her old one was for sure gone now. She ended up being closer to Crime Alley, just close enough a familiar building caught her eye. Grinning she hurried to the entrance. This was her answer.

* * *

Dr Leslie Thompkins was finding it to be the utmost boring and slow day at her clinic. She had a few sick children and one teen with bad acne. And that was it. Or at least until the door opened and a face she swore she would never see again bounced inside.

'Hiya Doc!' Harley said smiling. Leslie grinned and tossed her clip board aside pulling the younger woman into a hug. Once they broke apart did she speak.

'What brings you back?'

Harley faltered in her smile, 'I don't know. I just had such a rough go finding somewhere new. I thought maybe you may need a hand!' Harley said. Her smile now back in place.

'A hand?'

Well yah see Doc, it's kinda hard to build up a new life when you're wanted like little old me.' By this point they entered her office and waited until the door shut before continuing, 'So I figured why not repay what yah did for me by offering my services?'

'Services?' Leslie asked.

'Yah know, like receptionist!' Harley beamed, 'I've seen your pal Cavalier try and no offence but he's better to stay the brawn. And I need a job so I can find a place!'

'You don't have an apartment either? Harley did you even think this through?' Leslie sighed. Her eyes twinkled however, showing the betrayal of amusement.

Harley clamped her hands together and battered her eyes theatrically, 'What do you have to lose Doc?'

'Will you stay clean out of crime?' Leslie bargained. The younger nodded enthusiastically.

Leslie smiled, 'Sure, how about I let you get settled and maybe we can start you next week, say Tuesday?'

'Sure- wait what do you mean settled?' Harley asked now.

'Well, I'm not sure you know, but on the side I have retail, and building with only one other occupant, other then myself and Cavalier, and he's hardly ever home.' Leslie said warmly.

She sure hoped she was putting the trust in the right girl.

Harley cried for joy, they both stood and the blonde wrapped her arms around Leslie hugging her tightly and babbling thank yous.

'You won't regret this!'

* * *

Zero smiled at the newly renovated headquarters for his operation. It was perfectly sound proof and hidden away past the docks. The nearest sight was an abandoned greenery that rumoured held, the villainous Poison Ivy was staying in.

Not that such low life creatures who called themselves a villain actually counted.

The man removed his glasses and methodically cleaned them. He was waiting for so long for such a turn of events to occur. The perfect path to his goal. The only thing better then killing that fucking former boy wonder was taking his family down with him.

Zero opened up his laptop and began to type out an email. He had the start of a very solid plan. He had approached various left over villains to join his crusade. Only Bain, and Ivy refused. The only one he could not attract seemed to be the elusive Red Hood. But that did not matter, he had other ways to deal with that thug. Of course the core players were nearly all in place. That silly assassin may have nearly ruined everything with Stephanie Brown, but she was still the clueless blonde she always was.

He hit send and lounged further back in his chair. If this email is taken well, then he would have the perfect insider for his little game. He had his eye on this girl since he had hacked some of the Titans' feed and discovered someone else had done such a task. Going from there was easy to lure the little hacker into his nestle of horrors.

He heard someone else enter, he glanced and gave a wave to a burly man. He had found this man in an Italian prison. The man's name was Floyd and he was brilliant with bombs. Perfectly ready to be broken out and recruited.

'Is the new player here yet?' Floyd rumbled. As smart with bombs, the man was _loud_.

'She has arrived I do believe. She'll contact me within the next twenty-four hours.' he replied.

'Are you two done yelling already?' a new voice spoke. One of the bedroom doors swung opened a young girl stepped in. She had been to most intriguing find. He actually found her when he was retracing some history on the Robins and led him towards the League of Assassins. She herself had a rough past and a violent tendency and he took her under his wing. She wore a simple body suit of navy and had her black hair pulled into a bun. Her dark eyes glittered dangerously. Her name was Lei and she was by far the youngest and deadliest of their group.

'Hungry?' Zero asked them smiling. Both agreed and he stood shutting his laptop down. He knew she probably would not answer yet.

'Let's go.'

* * *

Red Hood felt the hit as he slammed into the ground. He had been dealing with his own crew earlier that night on a shipment of firearms due to come in when they were hit. It seemed Penguin decided to join in and try to take on his area. Usually he didn't bother with Hood's area as it was smaller and more distribution to other smaller gangs. Hood made sure not a single child had their hands on any gun or drugs and families were taken care of.

'Why you even bothering with this end of town?' Hood barked as the round man came into view. he was surrounded most of his own taken out or ran. Eight men held guns to his face. The Penguin gave a crooked smile.

'Why you're doing such a great job I figured why not take a little reward?' he cackled.

'You do realize the reward is mine, since this is my area.' Red Hood spat.

Penguin's smile hardened and he realized he needed a plan, and a plan fast.

What he didn't expect was a wingding nailing Penguin in the calf. Penguin screeched as the men turned their guns towards the source. Red Hood grinned, whipping out his berreta and high tailing it, rounding two shots into a couple guy's knees he heard two more yelp behind him. He spun and shot another down as a dark figure took the rest out easily enough with just her fists.

'Care if we join the party?' Nightwing said coming up behind him. Penguin's eyes narrowed and he began to run, Hood raised his gun but Nightwing held him back, as it did no good as the Penguin stumbled nearly into a towering figure.

'B-Batman!' Penguin stuttered from the ground.

Batman easily apprehended him, holding his hands behind his back, forcing Penguin to stand up.

'Now, we'll make this easy. We've been tracking your little increase in activity since you took out the other city sides gangs. Who are you working with now?' Batman said.

'Pish, like you'd ever find him. He's a ghost even to me.' Penguin squawked. Sirens were heard coming closer. Red Hood cursed and turned to his last standing man, injured on the ground closer to where the fight started.

'Ya'll alright Jerry?'

The man named Jerry startled, 'You...you know my name?' he mumbled, clutching his leg where he was shot. Nightwing had followed as Black Bat continued to tie up the rest of Penguin's men. Nightwing pulled out some gauze and wrap.

'How do you fit that in your suit? Your belt's not that fancy.' Hood said. Nightwing smirked and Hood held the man as he wrapped his wound.

The sirens got louder and Nightwing stood, 'How about I take you home Jerry? that way you and Hood can scram so the cops don't try to haul you guys away too.'

Jerry nodded and Hood helped him up into Nightwing's arms, 'I can't believe he knows my name.' Jerry mumbled and Nightwing managed to give Hood and sly wink as he passed them.

'Hood, get gone.' Batman ordered. Red Hood nodded and took off, grappling to the nearest building roof.

Batman turned back to Penguin, 'Last chance.'

Penguin laughed as the cops edged closer, now on foot, 'Like you'd find him, he's the new big bad, the one we've all been waiting for. And don't fret, I'll be out easily soon enough to help him tear this place apart.'

* * *

Jason discarded his gear and helmet at his apartment, noticing a new face fiddling with the lock at the main entrance.

'Yeah Les still needs to fix that.' he said leaned against the frame. The woman looked maybe a few years older then him, she had blonde hair and round glasses with baby blues behind them. She wore what looked like scrubs underneath her jacket.

'Thanks!' She beamed as he allowed her entrance.

'You new?' he asked.

'Yeah! Les just gave me the place yesterday!' she said, 'Name is Harleen!'

He smiled and shook her outstretched hand, 'Jason, I'm on the top.'

'Awesome, I'm second floor!' She said, 'Pleasure to meet yah!'

'Same.' He said, and they continued on their way. He left his building not at all surprised to see a familiar face waiting for him.

'Figured you'd want a lift. Alfred mentioned you had your bike being worked on.' Dick said. He had since changed as well and tossed a spare helmet to Jason.

Jason snorted, 'Golden boy all the way.'

Dick merely grinned and after Jason situated himself they took off into the night.

They reached the manor easily. Once inside, they headed towards the cave, voice heard from the parlour.

'Oh would you stop it.' Selina's groaned.

'Brown started it-'

'I don't care Damian, just, stop it.'

Dick shook his head as they kept going, Jason glanced his way, raising an eyebrow. Dick answered his unasked question.

'Damian had an incident involving a teacher at school. Bruce barred him this week from patrol.' Dick explained as they entered the cave. Jason shivered as usual from the cold.

'Ouch. Sucks for the rest of the place to put up with the demon.' Jason said as they came upon Bruce who was sitting at the computer.

'Jason,' Bruce greeted, 'I figured you would want answers.'

'yeah like why the hell were you all in my territory.'

Dick rolled his eyes, 'Oh come on Jay-'

'Dude, you guys do realize I won't be taken seriously if you keep showing up? There's been a lot of rustle among the gangs as of late and I have to be able to control them without being suspected to being with you guys a lot.'

Bruce nodded and Dick pouted.

'I understand, we have been following Penguin's tail as out trace on Bain ran cold. It seems these "rustles" as you put it are coming from whoever now works with Penguin.' Bruce said. he brought up a graph of various lesser gangs. With a click several one's Jason knew were his highlighted red.

'Those are yours. The rest were roaming gangs and very organized, until late where our friend Penguin decided to take over them. With the exception of one other gang, and your five, the rest follow him.'

'Four.' Jason corrected, he pointed to one name, 'Those guys are pretty much gone, got hit last week which is why we were bringing in some guns, to keep the other boys feeling safe.'

'Who took them out?' Bruce demanded.

'I don't know, I've been trying to fish it out but it's all the same, my one survivor says they all died the same night but from different ways. One had his throat slashed, as well as his family. Another had his car blow up-'

'I remember that coming up on the police scanner.' Dick said frowning.

'Then three were killed in a fight, mostly sniped. And the last guy just vanished.' Jason finished.

'Some were killed by a sniper? Such as the one that killed Stephanie's attacker perhaps?'

Jason nodded, 'Makes sense.'

'we'll have to look more into this attacker. Can you keep tabs on any other out of ordinary deaths? These all seem extreme.' Bruce said. Jason nodded again then said, 'As long you fuck off with my area, get enough hassle without you guys zip tying my men.'

'Zip tying? I've only been following Penguin's activity.' Bruce said. Dick agreed.

'And the brat?'

'He hasn't gone out alone.' Bruce said frowning, 'And Stephanie is still not fully able yet to go on her as well. She mostly has been going with Dick for patrol.'

'Wait how long has your guys been being taken out?' Dick asked.

'Well the deaths started two weeks ago, but other gang members have been trying to mosey their way into my area so my men have been fighting them off a lot. The fights keep ending the same by the time I get there, both sides zip tied.' Jason said. Suddenly the realization hit him. He cursed and took off back towards the rest of the manor.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temple, 'It never ends...'

Dick smiled and patted him on the shoulder, 'Nope.'

* * *

Jason reached her room without running into Brown or the Brat, or thankfully Alfred. He didn't bother waiting for a knock and stormed in letting the door slam behind him. She was waiting for him. Changed out of her suit Cass sat cross legged on the bed, a book in her lap.

'Why the hell are you taking my men out?' he growled.

'Following leads.' she said simply.

'Look, I don't need to be constantly protected. And if the only lead B has is Penguin you can lay off my men, who need to trust me. Otherwise you're just gonna land in me in bigger shit.' Jason seethed.

Cassandra flinched at his tone and he took a steadying breath. Waiting for her to speak, normally he had no trouble with that but now was different.

He eyed the book in her lap. He sat next to her on her bed and lifted it out of her lap, causing her to twitch from his touch.

 _Pride and Prejudice_

Of course. It hit him in his chest. And it wasn't just his bruised rib cage that hurt now. He flipped through it aimlessly careful not to dislodge her bookmark.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly.

'So am I.' he said, his throat turning dry. he held out the book and she took it, placing it on her night stand. She moved back next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Jason sighed into her hair and soon the two of them laid out on the bed. From outside the closed door he heard Damian's cursing, Dick's reprimand and Stephanie's laughter in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Zero Introduction

**Chapter 3: Zero Introduction**

 _The day after Stephanie was attacked..._

School was boring to say the least. Sasha never thought she would say that, but as thankful as she was for Bruce's scholarship, she missed the roof tops and constant struggles of Gotham. She latest essay at the local cafe near her dorm. It was then she heard voices.

Barely glanced from the screen she managed to spot the familiar raven haired teen. He was chatting animatedly with a very pretty brunette at that moment. Her stomach churned and she went back to her screen.

Sacha barely saw or kept in touch with anyone, including Tim. However when she first got there she had often sparred with Tim. They returned after Dick's wedding back to California. Now it was the start of spring, classes were back in session and the Titans were back to work it seemed. He had even brought her for lunch with a few of his Titan friends. They seemed nice enough. Sometimes she would crash at the tower as well when in need of someone to talk to about her classes. She and Tim would stay up usually into the early hours. She herself would keep her own patrols closer to the school and on her own. And now she only saw him passing through on campus. Jason still texted occasionally. Sometimes it was when he needed to rant about Bruce, but usually it would be stupid comments on what he saw on patrol, or something silly like a new story of Dick attempting to "brotherly bond" with him. She also sometimes received an email from Oracle, always keeping her offer of joining her Birds open.

She smiled, knowing full well the wayward robin enjoyed it all the same. She had been used to being alone, she also missed the chaos of Batman's family she had been thrown into

She had two new emails, one was from Oracle, warning her of recent activities growing in Gotham relating to gangs. It did not seem to awful though. She also saw one from a recent contact.

She had joined several forums and reddits regarding weapons and to help hone her hacking abilities as well. In that process she had made contact with a user by the name of ZeroHero100. However it had never progressed further into real names or email exchanges. She clicked it open and read the simple line. Her eyebrow shot upwards.

 **Hey Scarlettraces, would you be interested in testing your toys in a little game? If so let me know, I'll send you our first round's coordinates and target. Reward for winning is one million dollars. -ZeroHero100**

Sacha frowned. What the hell was this? She couldn't bring herself to type an answer. She merely closed the tab and opened up her latest homework assignment again. After the sun set she packed in up and headed back to her dorm room.

* * *

Well that was simply put, _horrible_. Tim inwardly groaned as he parted ways with what was her name? Amanda? No Ashley.

She flounced off batting her eye lashes as she went and he to hold back his snort. Because he had missed a fair bit of class due to the recent events with the Joker, he had been given a specific project, and sadly partner. She was nice and pretty but she was so very annoying with her non stop chatter and flirty comments.

 _God how did Dick survive walking outside with that sort of attention?_

Shaking his head he slipped into the crowd, glad to have handed in the assignment and back to normality.

When he reached the tower he did a quick check in to find nothing outstanding needed to be dealt with. Perfect.

He laid upon his bed when suddenly his phone rang.

'Hey Alfie!' Tim chirped.

* * *

Letting the Titans know he had to go back to Gotham was easy enough. Finding Sacha, that was a different story.

Was she purposely avoiding him?

Tim finally struck gold when he found her crossing the grounds a week after Alfred had called. She was by herself, she almost always is, and he noticed at once how her orange and blue scarfe looks radiant against her waves of brown hair.

He nearly trips to catch up to her. Calling her name she paused in her step and looked back at him. Her eyes widened for a second and she sighed.

'What do you want bird brain?'

Now that was harsh. He fell in step with her as they carried on.

'I haven't seen you patrolling lately...'

'Been busy.'

'Are... you okay?' Tim asked, putting a hand gently on her arm.

'I've had a lot on my plate is all.' she answered, what's the deal? You've been hardly around yourself, I guess.'

Ah, she must be feeling hurt he hadn't spent time with her.

'Yeah classes have been brutal, but Alfred called, he said some issues have been arising back in Gotham and suggested that our family are targets.'

'Must suck to be rich and famous.' she said, dead panned. Her eyes betrayed her, twinkling mischievously.

Tim chuckled then replied, 'No, the other side. Steph was attacked and Jason has been having trouble.'

'When does Jason Todd _not_ have trouble?' Sacha said. They shared a laugh and he walked her to her dorm. For the rest of the walk they chatted about classes mostly until they reached her door. Tim paused realizing that he had never been in her dorm room.

'Well come on now. You do know cooties aren't real.' she teased.

Her dorm was simple. Bed, desk and closet. Her room mate was out it seemed.

Tim sat on her bed and she dropped her bag down, 'So what sort of trouble?'

'New player in town, taking over gangs, including Penguin's and dent's old boys. Made it clear I guess he knows some of us as well. he identified Stephanie as a former Robin. He also indicated more attacks.'

'So he wants to take over Gotham, be that big old bad?' Sacha asked. Tim nodded, he watched as she slipped her cardigan off and scarf. She wore jeans and a halter revealing a rather deep plunging neckline. Tim felt the blush creep up as he cleared his throat.

'Alfred suggested I stay here and away from harm.' he said.

'But you're not are you?'

His blue eyes gleamed, 'Nope. And I want you to come with me.'

She started, 'Me? But dude, I have classes, and my scholarship-'

Tim waved a hand, 'Easily avoidable. Fudging numbers is an easy task with school records-'

'No way am I cheating.' She said, hands now on her hips.

'Well we can have Bruce make the excuse of family emergency. His name is a powerful thing all over the globe.' Tim said. Sacha sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

'I know Jason would like to see you again.'

She snorted, 'If he isn't too busy getting his ass beat by thugs, or having Cass-'

'Well,' Tim hurriedly cut in, 'He's not the only one, you've got great skills in our field Sacha.'

'Scarlet does.' She snapped. Tim startled.

'I'm not always Scarlet.'

'But she's a part of you. And a big part. That side, helped people. You make a difference.' Tim said softly.

'I still don't know why you all think I'm a saint.' She mumbled staring at her blanket's pattern.

'Because you've earned it. And I'd like it if you came back with me too, if that helps.'

Sacha looked up, found herself inches away from those blue eyes that seemed to see right through her façade. Sighing again she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

It was only a week and a half later but the Red Hood found himself once again, face in the dirt.

'Mother fuckers.' he snarled getting back up. These gang members were new however, they all wore outfits consisting of all black and black masks hiding their faces. Most of them carried swords in various sizes.

'You're a hard one to track, Mr. Hood is it? Or would you prefer Mr. Hoodie? a voice sounded. Two men moved slightly to reveal a man stepping forward. He was young, maybe younger then Hood it seemed. He had a mask covering his face, plain and silver with gleaming gold eye covers. He had short blonde hair and wore a large brown trench coat. His voice was obviously altered, Hood could tell, to be deeper and more robotic.

How original.

So this was the shooter Stephanie encountered.

'I don't answer to anyone fuck face.' Hood growled, Who are you?'

'Call me Zero. I have been trying to find you, to invite you.' Zero said.

Hood snorted, 'Invite to what? I own this end of town-'

'Right with _so_ many men at your dispose.' Zero cut in, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'I was to invite you the game.'

'And what sort of game would this be?'

'Oh just taking over the underworld here in Gotham and taking out the Batman.' Zero said casually.

'You're an idiot.'

The men edged closer to him now, swords pointed near his feet.

'Now now Hood,' Zero said tauntingly, 'you're the one outnumbered and weapon-less. So think before you speak-'

'You're clearly new around here because I don't.'

Zero's smile turned into a look of anger, 'well maybe if we slice a limb off you'll think twice. Now are you in?'

'To killing Batman?' Hood said and gave a hollow laugh, 'Kid you learn when you hang in this city that you can't kill the Batman.'

Zero smiled sardonically, 'Well good thing I've lived here all my life. Boys.'

The Red Hood readied himself as two men launched for an attack, but before he could defend himself he saw two figures leap into the fray.

Okay, this time he was alright with interference.

Spoiler and Black Bat easily took most of the men down, grabbing a fallen sword, Hood moved like lighting after the man running. He knew he wouldn't make it in time to catch Zero-

Suddenly a batarang slid neatly into Zero's ankle and he groaned hitting the ground. A caped figure landed beside him, staff sliding into his palms as he readied for an attack. Red Robin grinned at Hood.

'Welcome back.' Hood said.

Zero however slipped his own weapon out, faster then expected he shot at both, They both dived as he kept shooting, now randomly around him. Red Robin was closer but he stopped when surprised by Zero screaming at him.

'I'll see to it you'll die Drake- all of you!'

Two more men flung themselves from behind at Hood and red Robin, Red Robin swung the man, now clinging to his back and thudded into the ground. Hood sliced his own easily and went for behind the knees on Red Robin's attacker. Once down they saw Zero had vanished.

'Fucker.' Hood said.

'Uh Hood. Red.' Spoiler called. They turned back towards the original fray and what they saw made Hood's blood turn cold.

'Cass!' He cried out and ran towards them skidding into the mud. Black Bat was half in Spoiler's lap, a bullet wound in her shoulder, very close to her heart.

'She's bleeding-too much!' Spoiler cried out. Hood slipped a boot knife out and sliced a hunk of red Robin's cape. He didn't even blink as he did so, too busy calling into the cave and Oracle.

'Batman left Nightwing with Robin and is five minutes away.' Red Robin said also now bending down as Hood kept pressure on the wound. Black Bat moaned incoherently and laid her head against Hood.

* * *

Once back at the cave, Leslie was already waiting. She and Alfred dealt with Cass's wound as Bruce tended to the few minor injuries Jason had received.

'And you said his name was Zero?' Bruce said as he finished the last stitch on a cut on Jason's fist.

'Yeah, and he's young too. Like maybe Timbo's age-'

'Don't call me that.' Tim muttered.

'What did he say to you?' Bruce now asked, turning to Tim. They all were no longer in their suits with the exception of Bruce who just no longer had his cowl on. Tim wore casual sweats in black while Jason was in jeans and a plain t-shirt. Stephanie was busying herself with tidying what was no longer needed for the med bay in a simple cotton dress. Nightwing and Robin had yet to return.

 _I'll see to it you'll die Drake- all of you!_

'That he would kill us all...and he used my surname.'

Bruce paused in what he was doing.

'This is not good, he must have some way of knowing who we are, a mole-'

'Or a memory.' Stephanie said suddenly.

Bruce frowned, 'I honestly have no record of anyone we have faced before with such a description. We have to keep our thoughts open to any possibility.'

Cass gave a soft moan and Jason bolted to her side. Leslie and Alfred finished their work as Leslie fetched her coat. Cass was hooked up to various drips and her eyes were glassy but she smiled nevertheless. Jason pulled a chair up beside her and took her hand inside of his.

'You know where to find me, Miss Cain should see me in a week in less anything major else happens.' Leslie said. Bruce thanked her and she took her leave, Alfred and Stephanie followed suit.

'I shall check in with Dick and Damian, they should be back by now...' Bruce said. He went back to the computer and busied himself while Tim also went upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Dance of the Pyg

**Authors Note: Thank you to my guest reviewer! Also blah, writers block and viral illness has me down. Best I can do . Cheers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dance of the Pyg**

* * *

Nightwing sighed, he had just zip tied the last thug they came across when Robin vanished _again._

"Oracle locate Robin."

" _ **Inside the empty apartment complex two doors down**_." Came her quick reply. He may refuse to often keep his comm on but thankfully Robin was smart enough to keep his tracker on. Nightwing moved quietly and quickly prying open a boarded window and sliding inside.

'Well, well, well.' He looked up to find himself face to face a familiar face.

The man was once known to him and last Nightwing had come across the man, he wore an infamous pig mask over his seemingly normal exterior. The deranged Professor Pyg's eyes gleamed behind his mask, a single crack along one of the cheeks. He chuckled as various goons came forth, all wearing matching black.

'Look's like the game has begun, such fun.' Pyg laughed, 'Welcome to the first round. And here I thought he would lie.'

Nightwing had his batons ready and quickly spotted Robin not far behind Pyg. Robin was tied to a chair, knocked out and his face adorned with a large gash. Something garbled suddenly came through on Nightwing's comm, but he paid no mind as he dodged two attackers. He counted five men and Pyg. This was not going to be fun.

Nightwing managed to knock two men down, but with three more he found himself being repeatedly knocked down, One goon in particular sprayed him with some sort of gas and his vision went hazy. As he came to more, he found himself being dragged towards Robin. Pyg was dragging a chair and they sat him down and tied his arms and ankles.

Pyg grinned and giggled before moving to the table nearby, that Nightwing had initially not noticed. Laying upon it were various surgical tools gleaming menacingly at him in the light. Pyg himself had pulled out a cell phone and was now speaking.

'Ah yes I've got two. The blue one and Robin. Shall I wait for you to arrive?' It is here mind you. Well most certainly! I look forward to you finding, such beautifully crafted remains. Tata!' Pyg sang and hung up, He turned back towards Nightwing and Robin.

'Zero wishes to send the bat family a message, can you guess what it is?' he said. Nightwing could hear the grin behind his mask.

'Asswipes!' a voice called out. The goons and Pyg looked upward to a figure leaping from what seemed like a vent into the fray. She twirled as the goons lurched forward, the shine of her blade slicing through them easily. She knocked the last one down and faced them.

'You!' Pyg laughed, 'but you were my daarling!' he sang again. Sacha rushed towards him now but he merely whipped a spray can out, she Barely dodged his spray.

'But milady, you were always my favourite to play with.' he cried out as she slammed her shoulder and he hit the floor, he scrambled upwards before suddenly his phone rang. As he lifted it, a batarang nailed it. Pyg shrieked and tossed the broken phone.

'It's time to return you back to your cell at Arkham Pyg.' Batman said.

Pyg gave a cackle and a twirl calling out to them, 'Nice shot! Enjoy the encore!'

Suddenly from one side of the room an explosion went off. Batman and Scarlet flew into action, Scarlet untied Robin as Batman did the same for Nightwing.

'Are you mobile?' Batman said as flames erupted around them.

Nightwing nodded as Batman took Robin from Scarlet. They clambered to the exit, a boarded door that was easily broken open from the outside.

'Gordon has emergency crew en route, eta is one minute.' Red Robin said.

'Let's get the rest out.' Batman barked, 'Nightwing if you're able to, Scarlet stay with Robin.'

Scarlet and Nightwing both nodded as the other went back into the fire.

* * *

Sacha sighed, she had arrived in Gotham an hour ago and was tired from her flight. Her anxiety rose in her chest as she was picked up and brought to Wayne Manor. She had gotten a late flight so it was nearly two when she got there, and the place was buzzing.

Or at least the cave below was. She entered to see Jason casually dressed but bandaged. He waved to her, sitting beside Cass who was hooked up on a bed to a couple machines. Tim and Bruce followed, Damian now on Tim's back while Dick leaned more on to Bruce.

Jason stood and moved closer so Dick could lean on him.

'Just a bit winded.' he wheezed as Jason helped him into a seat and the second robin merely rolled his eyes.

Tim meanwhile carried Damian towards a bed. There was more footsteps behind her and Sacha soon had Stephanie and Selena behind her.

Bruce and Alfred tended to Damian with Stephanie's aid. Sacha was impressed with the girls medical knowledge. Jason allowed Selena to take over helped clean up Dick's wounds and burns.

Jason flopped down beside Cass again and pushed a nearby stool over. It rolled towards Sacha.

'I guess welcome back.' he chuckled. Sacha cracked a grin.

'Most of Master Damian's wounds will heal easily.' Alfred said. The boy laid sleeping as Tim and Stephanie remained at his side. Bruce moved to the computer as it beeped with the sound of a call coming through.

Barbara's face appeared in one corner as a map of where the explosion was displayed on most of the screen.

'No sign of Professor Pyg.' She began, 'The fire was contained, turned out a few closed off rooms were rigged with explosives.' There was a pause as she typed into her computer then continued, 'I've traced the timer to the cell phone. It began after he made a call to a disposable cell phone not soon before.'

'Zero.' Dick supplied, 'He was talking to Zero. He said he was part of the game too.'

'This "game" is apparently directed to Batman and Robins.' Bruce said, 'So far we have had Stephanie and Tim, and now the both of you targeted.'

'The only one who hasn't, is me.' Jason said, 'But I've encountered him.'

'But as Red Hood.' Barbara's voice came loud and clear, 'he even offered you a spot on his game. From what I have dug up as well, There was a fight over in the East end last week where some goons, all dressed in black were assaulted by what appeared to be Bane. Bane got away but from descriptions they match the same as this Zero's men. I would say it's a good guess he wanted the Red Hood to join too.'

'But you pissed him off.' Dick said. Jason shrugged, 'It's a gift. So bonus for him not knowing I'm a Robin. Maybe I can win his heart back and infiltrate him?'

Bruce frowned, 'It's too risky right now, I'd say he's taunting now. I have a feeling the real end to this _game_ hasn't been revelled yet. He has a vendetta true, but he has more up his sleeve. I don't want you to become a target as well.'

'Well since Pyg is part of this and Bane clearly doesn't want in, what about Ivy? Didn't she escape too?' Stephanie suggested.

There was more typing before Barbara brought up a grainy image of a red headed woman, 'This has been her only sighting, her usual hide outs are empty. So if she's hiding in Gotham, she's doing it very well.'

'I agree Ivy would be a good angle. However we still have the issue of Zero's particular hate for Robin's and all of you out searching and becoming targets.'

'Well not all of us. I haven't had much dealings with her, but I can probably stay hidden from sight better here.' Jason offered.

There was a scoff behind him, they turned to see the slender figure tossing a hip to the side.

'Please, leave Ivy to me.' Selena said. Bruce was about to reply when she strode forward and placed a hand to his lips.

'Nope. Not a word.' She said and sauntered off.

'Meow.' Barbara said. Jason winked and Bruce merely glowered.

'We still have to patrol too.' Tim now pointed out, 'we can't all abandon patrol.'

'Maybe safety in numbers? We'll patrol in pairs.' Dick suggested. Bruce nodded before rubbing his eyes and glancing at the bed where Damian laid asleep.

'That would be best.' He said tiredly. He glanced at Sacha, 'Jason is still the odd man out, the less you're seen with the others is still probably going to be in our favour, so Sacha would you like to join in patrols?'

Sacha forced a smile, 'Sure.' she replied. Her stomach then growled.

Jason chuckled and Bruce spoke again, 'I say this is the most we can do for now. Until we get more information from Ivy hopefully, we're stuck with waiting for him to lash out again.'

'And we have to hunt down Pyg. I'll gladly enjoy putting that creep behind bars again.' Dick said. Sacha nodded.

* * *

It was only a few moments later that everyone retired to their rooms, Dick carried Damian to his room and Alfred only half heartedly convinced Jason to leave Cass's side. he knew fell well he would sneak back down to rest beside her. Sacha grabbed a quick snack and as she came up the stairs she spotted Tim and Stephanie speaking in hushed voices outside Stephanie's temporary room. They heard her footsteps but she merely blew past them, perhaps shutting her door and little to loudly after her.

About one minute and twenty seven seconds later (she wasn't counting) there was a soft knock on her door. She had just slipped a raggedy band shirt as she opened it to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes.

'Sorry, didn't realize you were changing.' Tim muttered, 'I'll let you go-'

'It's fine.' she cut in, 'Can I help you?'

Tim stepped in and shut the door behind him. The guest room looked bare with only her single suit case. She sat on the bed and stared at him.

'What's up?' she asked again.

He eyed her, _studied_ her like one of his cases.

'Stop analysing me.' she snapped. He blinked and stepped back.

'Have I..done something wrong?' he asked.

'No.' She said shortly. He sighed and mumbled something before stepping out of her room. Growling in frustration she followed and didn't bother knocking upon entering his own.

'Really now. At least I wasn't being an ass.' Tim said. Sacha blushed as she found him pulling his own shirt off for bed.

'I just...meant to say sorry.' she mumbled, 'I wasn't expecting to fight first night in nor against... _him_.'

Tim sighed and gently shut the door. 'It's okay.' he said. He then watched her move towards part of his wall where an aged cork board was and old photos pinned neatly to it. Tim himself hadn't really taken a look at them in a long time.

'Are most of these from school?' she asked. He nodded, 'Yeah, mostly middle and high school.'

'There's Stephanie.' she pointed out, picking out the bright smiling blonde. Even younger she was familiar.

'Yeah, those were awkward days.' Tim said, 'being friends and now vigilantes with your ex is difficult a lot of the times.'

'There's a lot of you and Dick, he likes his selfies.' Sacha said smiling now.

'Who's this guy?' she pointed to the blonde in many of Tim's older photos. The boy was lanky and had round glasses. He and Tim looked like the epitome of dork.

'Oh an old friend named Sebastian, lost track of him before I became Red Robin. I miss that guy, he used to get me to pass my classes.' Tim said.

'Wait Mr. Genius needed a tutor?' she teased.

'Nah, when I was Robin I fell asleep a lot in class or I'd forget when things were due or what day it was even.' Tim chuckled.

'And this gal? She looks kinda familiar.'

'I trained with her, taught me a lot to do with my bo staff actually.'

'You're pretty good at wielding the staff.' Sacha winked. Tims cheek reddened slightly and he shook his head at her comment.

'Do you miss being Robin?' She then asked after a pause, 'being the side kick?'

'Well we all have to move on, someday Damian will too. It gets to me every so often but then I just remember that I'm still out there, and I'll still grow with every battle.' Tim replied.

'Deep.' Sacha said smirking.

'Well wouldn't you say the same?' Tim asked.

'I don't know, there were times and even now, where I felt like, I was more for show with Jason then help.' she admitted, 'but don't tell him I said that.'

'Wouldn't dare.' Tim said, 'I understand, I felt the same way. because I was trying to show Bruce he needed help, needed Robin, I just made myself a cut out. Tried to be the image of Robin and not let Robin be me...' he trailed off lost in thought.

'I get it.' Sacha said softly. Her hand laid gently on the door knob.

'Good night.' she whispered.

* * *

Bruce sighed as he laid down on the bed. a lamp beside him flickered in view as a shadow obscured some of it. The figure slid into place beside him, drawing the covers over them.

'Alfred said both Cassandra and Damian will be alright.' Selena said softly.

'It's not the only thing to worry about.' Bruce said.

'You know they'll all be careful. She sat up and placed a slim hand on his chest, above his heart, 'And I will too.'

Bruce gave a small smile, 'It never seems to end does it.'

'Well when you're Batman, no. But isn't that the point.' Selena purred and leaned in.


End file.
